Simplify the expression. $ (-4k^{4}-2k^{2}-5k) + (2k^{4}-2k^{2}-3k ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4k^{4}-2k^{2}-5k + 2k^{4}-2k^{2}-3k$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 k^4} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^2} - {5 k} + {2 k^4} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^2} - {3 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 + 2 ) k^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^2} + { k} $ Add the coefficients. $-2k^{4}-4k^{2}-8k$